fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dozla/Supports
With Garcia C Support *'Garcia:' You must be Dozla. *'Dozla:' That's right! Who are you? *'Garcia:' My name is Garcia. Sir Dozla, I've been hearing a lot about you lately. *'Dozla:' Only good things, I hope! Ha ha ha! I've heard of you, too, Sir Garcia. Mostly about your incredible strength! Hey, would you mind lifting this boulder? Just kidding! Ha ha ha! *'Garcia:' Ha ha. It's not a big deal. Are you normally this...energetic? *'Dozla:' Well, I stuffed myself, so I'm feeling pretty great! *'Garcia:' You can't fight on an empty stomach. Eating is very important to keep up your strength. Especially breakfast. I've heard that in some cultures, they call breakfast "first break." *'Dozla:' What's that? What do they break? *'Garcia:' A fast. *'Dozla:' A fast what? Huh? Speak plainly! I don't understand all this talking in circles. *'Garcia:' We don't eat anything while we sleep, so it's as if we are fasting. So, the meal you eat in the morning breaks that fast. This means that breakfast is an especially important meal. *'Dozla:' Huh. Who would have thunk it? The only thing I consumed this morning was knowledge! *'Garcia:' What do you mean? *'Dozla:' Just that I make it a point to learn other disciplines. You have to if you want to grow as a fighter. *'Garcia:' I completely agree. Young men in this army are strong in their specific fields, but weak in others. The art of complete training has been lost on the younger generation, I'm afraid. *'Dozla:' Yes, that's right! Back in our day, fighters had to learn many disciplines in case they had to fill in for a wounded teammate. I've always wanted to learn archery. The delicate precision is the opposite of fighting with an axe. *'Garcia:' Me, too. Why don't we meet sometime and study it together? *'Dozla:' That's a great idea! B Support *'Dozla:' Garcia! *'Garcia:' Hello there, Dozla! *'Dozla:' I had a great time last time! *'Garcia:' Yes, indeed. *'Dozla:' I just love sparring! It's like having a conversation, except with weapons! *'Garcia:' You DO know that you're not supposed to swing the bow like an axe, right? Ha ha! *'Dozla:' I was only clowning around! I'm recalling that a certain someone loaded the arrow in the wrong direction and nearly impaled his shoulder. Hmmm. Now, who could that have been? *'Garcia:' That was a defect in the arrow! *'Dozla:' Ha ha ha ha ha! I'm sure! *'Garcia:' Maybe you just can't teach old dogs new tricks. *'Dozla:' I don't believe that's true at all. You're magnificent with an axe. How hard can it be to learn something new? *'Garcia:' No, you're the great one. You're a menace to the enemy! *'Dozla:' Where did you learn to fight like that? *'Garcia:' Well, I used to lead troops in Renais. I learned the basics there... Once I retired, I was living on a mountain. My daily chores involved swinging an axe, although just for splitting firewood. *'Dozla:' See? You learned how to apply your skills to different fields. Maybe archery just isn't our thing. We should try something else. *'Garcia:' What do you suggest? *'Dozla:' How about magic? *'Garcia:' Hmmm... *'Dozla:' It can't be that difficult to learn. As far as I can tell, it's just a bunch of arm waving and shouting gibberish. *'Garcia:' You do have a point. *'Dozla:' Let's practice sometime soon. *'Garcia:' I'm looking forward to it...Mage! *'Dozla:' Ha ha ha ha! Yes, indeed! A Support *'Garcia:' That did not go as well as I had hoped. *'Dozla:' Well, that's not entirely true, is it. *'Garcia:' It would have helped if you hadn't whacked me in the head with the staff. *'Dozla:' I didn't mean to hit you! You just got in the way when I was...conjuring. *'Garcia:' I still have a lump on my head. *'Dozla:' I feel badly about it, all right? Besides, I think you're forgetting that I also healed you with that staff! *'Garcia:' No, you didn't! You burned my beard clear off! *'Dozla:' Oh, yes. That's right. I'm sorry. *'Garcia:' Hmph. *'Dozla:' You have to admit, though, you looked quite dashing without that beard. It took at least ten years off of your appearance. No, at least twenty! *'Garcia:' You really think so? I can't stop smelling burnt hair. *'Dozla:' But, wait! At least give me credit for making it grow back that quickly. *'Garcia:' ... Very well. It grew back nicely. Thank you. *'Dozla:' You're welcome! *'Garcia:' This little foray into other disciplines has certainly taught me a lot. *'Dozla:' Me, too! After all this, sword fighting should be a piece of cake! With Ewan C Support *'Dozla:' Hello, laddie. *'Ewan:' Oh, hi! Uh... *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! The name's Dozla. *'Ewan:' I'm Ewan. It's nice to meet you, Dozla, sir! *'Dozla:' Aren't you a little bundle of energy? I bet you're a regular troublemaker. So, what were you so lost in thought over? You having any problems? *'Ewan:' Nope, nothing. I don't have any problems. I was thinking of something interesting. You want to hear about it? *'Dozla:' Sure. Tell me everything. *'Ewan:' Well, I was thinking of how much fun it would be if I could do something... *'Dozla:' Uh-huh. *'Ewan:' Some battlegrounds are full of plants and stuff, but others are dreary and dead. *'Dozla:' Yeah. *'Ewan:' If a place like that were suddenly filled with beautiful colors, it'd be neat, right? Like if it could suddenly become a flower garden? *'Dozla:' Ho ho, a battleground becoming a lovely flower garden? Aye, that would be nice. It would help heal the hearts and minds of the soldiers. But how would you do it? Do you have some sort of magical powers or something? *'Ewan:' Yeah, I do, but I've decided that wouldn't be the best way. If I did that, people would be more impressed by the magic than by the flowers. I think it would be better to make it something that anyone could do and enjoy. *'Dozla:' Oh... It's all too difficult for me to follow, but it sure sounds like a nice dream. If you could pull it off, I'm sure people would really enjoy it. *'Ewan:' Ha ha... I haven't really thought much about how I would do it. I was just thinking how nice it would be, that's all. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! That's fine. That's what young people are supposed to do. Many great things come from the daydreams of youth. *'Ewan:' Really? Do you think so? All right! I like you, mister. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Is that so? *'Ewan:' Yep. And I'm going to call you Uncle Dozla from now on! It's about time for me to get going. I'll talk to you later, Uncle Dozla! *'Dozla:' All right, laddie! Till next time! B Support *'Dozla:' Ho, laddie. *'Ewan:' Uncle Dozla! *'Dozla:' So, you're in high spirits today? *'Ewan:' Yep! I'm always in high spirits. How about you, Uncle? *'Dozla:' Oh, I'm doing as well as can be expected. I'm a bit tired, actually. I'm a bit closer to the ground than everyone else, so my legs tire easily. Gwah ha! It would be nice if there were an easier way to move around, wouldn't it? *'Ewan:' Oh, that reminds me. I've been thinking of something. Do you want to hear about it? *'Dozla:' What's this? Have you come up with yet another fabulous idea? *'Ewan:' Yep! *'Dozla:' Well, what is it? *'Ewan:' Coaches! You're familiar with coaches, right? *'Dozla:' Uh-huh. *'Ewan:' And we've got a coach in our convoy because it can carry people and supplies. *'Dozla:' Yeah, they're useful enough. They're nice if you're traveling far with wounded men, children, and whatnot. But without roads, they're almost useless, and forget about dense forests. Oh, and they can be quite vulnerable in a battle. Not very useful at all, really. *'Ewan:' Exactly! So I was thinking about coaches that could travel in the air... *'Dozla:' What's that? Are you talking about using pegasus knights? *'Ewan:' That's what I was thinking at first. But you know, that probably wouldn't work. I mean, a pegasus can get mighty picky about who it lets ride him, right? I haven't really thought about how to actually make a flying coach, but... But wouldn't it be amazing if one really existed? It would be fast, and all that stuff like bad roads and forests wouldn't matter! *'Dozla:' Ho ho ho ho! *'Ewan:' And even if people lived far apart, they could visit one another quickly! What do you think? *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! It's fantastic! And it would be useful, that's for sure! Sounds like fun, too. I'd sure love to ride about in a flying coach. Think about it—the land spread out below, glittering dawn skies...and the wind! Ah, it all sounds like a dream. *'Ewan:' I hope it becomes reality someday. *'Dozla:' Me, too. I like the way your mind works, laddie. Let's talk more later. *'Ewan:' Yep! A Support *'Ewan:' Ah, Uncle Dozla. Listen to this, will you? I've been thinking about something new. *'Dozla:' Ooh, I can hardly wait. *'Ewan:' Imagine people far away from each other talking. *'Dozla:' Far away? You mean, like, if you and I were maybe...100 paces apart? *'Ewan:' Nope. Farther than that. *'Dozla:' All right, 1,000 paces! *'Ewan:' Not even close. Farther still! *'Dozla:' 10,000 paces? You must be kidding. *'Ewan:' No, I'm not. And even farther than that! For example... What if one person were in Frelia, and the other person were in Rausten? *'Dozla:' What?! *'Ewan:' That's right! Anyone you could think of, you could talk to. I read about magical devices that could do the same thing, but... Wouldn't it be better if anyone could do it, and not just mages? *'Dozla:' Impressive! I think I see it... People could send and receive important messages instantly, is that it? *'Ewan:' No, even better than that! I'm not talking about just sending messages back and forth. I mean like if they could talk, just like you and I are now! We wouldn't need messengers at all! It would all happen instantly! *'Dozla:' I just can't wrap my head around this one, laddie. It's too much for me. *'Ewan:' Great, isn't it? You could contact your people in Rausten from anywhere, at any time! *'Dozla:' My, oh my... You've got quite an imagination, don't you? The things you come up with always surprise me, laddie. *'Ewan:' Ha ha ha. I used to get in trouble for always thinking up these outlandish things. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! That's a shame, laddie. After all, I'm sure a lot of the things we have now seemed outlandish once. If nobody dreamed, nothing new would ever be created, would it? *'Ewan:' Uncle Dozla... You always have time to listen to my ideas, Uncle. It makes me really happy. *'Dozla:' It's always worth the time to listen to you youngsters and your ideas. It's sad, but I know people who are so busy that they've no time to spare. But me, I've got time. As you know, I'm one of Princess L'Arachel's men. I'm not the brightest fellow around, so she doesn't give me a lot to do. But that gives me lots of free time, and I'm always happy to spend it with you. *'Ewan:' Thank you. I think you're the best, Uncle Dozla! *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! What a nice thing to say. And I think you're the best, laddie. I think when you're fully grown, you're going to be a great and interesting man. *'Ewan:' Do you really think so? *'Dozla:' I do. It's that sparkle in your eyes that convinces me. *'Ewan:' Yahoo! Ha ha ha. *'Dozla:' I'm looking forward to the day when I see one of your ideas made reality. *'Ewan:' And that day will surely come. It's weird...but there are times when I can almost picture a world like that. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Now that would be something. I'll have to make sure I live long enough to see it. *'Ewan:' Yep! And you'll have to stay my friend, too! *'Dozla:' Well, of course! With L'Arachel C Support *'L'Arachel:' Oh, I cannot believe it. There is something very wrong with this world. *'Dozla:' Hm?! What is it? What's happened, Princess L'Arachel? *'L'Arachel:' Hello, Dozla. Listen to this. The other day, I paid a visit to a nearby village. I found something inconceivable there. Not one of them had ever heard of the beautiful banisher of darkness before. *'Dozla:' What?! Even with your anonymous campaign to rid the world of monstrosities? I cannot fathom how those people could be so uninformed! *'L'Arachel:' Last night, I was so distraught that I quite nearly drowned my pillow in tears. This will never do, Dozla. I must be more famous. The entire world must know of my legend. The troubadours must be made to sing my praises far and wide. *'Dozla:' And I'm sure they will! *'L'Arachel:' The five heroes who banished evil... My own sacred ancestor... Oh, to be like them... I so long to be praised by the masses, too. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! And you shall be, Princess! *'L'Arachel:' But I get the feeling that we're going to have to change our methodology. Appealing to the common people is of the utmost importance. First and foremost, we need a plan of action. A means to win their hearts. Please, Dozla, I want you to think of something, too. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Leave it to your trusted Dozla! B Support *'L'Arachel:' Dozla, have you thought of any good plans? *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Prepare yourself for joy, Princess L'Arachel! I, Dozla, have come up with a plan of masterpiece proportions! *'L'Arachel:' Oh! That is good news! Don't keep me waiting, Dozla. Let me hear it. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha! Here goes! All of the heroes from the dawn of time had two names, did they not? So what you need, Princess, is another name. Something with oomph! *'L'Arachel:' Oh, Dozla! What a splendid idea! An alias would make it easier for the people to remember me. Very well, Dozla, we must come up with a wonderful epithet for me. *'Dozla:' Hmm... Aha! It's come to me, Princess L'Arachel! How do you like the sound of "the green-haired battle princess"? *'L'Arachel:' Um, no. I want something with more force. Something with more...impact. I've got it! What do you think of "the beautiful princess of peerless beauty"?! *'Dozla:' Oh! It's fantastic! You're amazing, Princess L'Arachel! What a splendid nickname! *'L'Arachel:' Of course it is. L'Arachel, "the beautiful princess of peerless beauty"! It has such a nice ring to it. Just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? *'Dozla:' Gwah ha! *'L'Arachel:' What we do now is vital to our success, Dozla. It wouldn't do for me to ride about calling myself by my own nickname. It must be spread about in a nonchalant manner. Dozla, starting now, I want you to refer to me exclusively by my epithet, "L'Arachel, the beautiful princess of peerless beauty," when you're among the soldiers. And don't forget to slip it into everyday conversation, too. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Understood, Princess L'Arachel! A Support *'L'Arachel:' How is it progressing, Dozla? Is it working? *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! You will be pleased, Princess L'Arachel! Just recently I saw a group of villagers together gossiping. They'd seen a suspicious young woman in fantastic garb riding around at night. And they called that enigmatic woman "the beautiful princess of peerless beauty"! *'L'Arachel:' Yes! They were most certainly talking about me then. At last, I am becoming known amongst the people of the land. Those three long trips I took around the area were worth the trouble. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! You're so right, Princess L'Arachel! There can be no doubt that the villagers were appropriately impressed. *'L'Arachel:' Yet I find it passing strange. How is it that no one has appeared to imitate me? The beautiful banisher of darkness was well enough known, after all. It's only natural that someone somewhere would have aspired to be like me. The fact that no imitators have appeared has me very worried, I must say. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! How right you are! But you are peerless, Princess L'Arachel, as your nickname says! It would be impossible for anyone to claim your beauty as her own! *'L'Arachel:' Well, that is true. It certainly was not easy for me, after all. Yet now, I am destined to be remembered in the future as a hero. I wonder how my legend will be passed on after I leave this earth. I am so looking forward to it. "The beautiful princess of peerless beauty," L'Arachel... Ah... How enchanting. Already, I weep for the world that will one day be robbed of my beauty. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! *'L'Arachel:' I must do something spectacular this battle to ensure my name is remembered. Let's go, Dozla. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Ready as ever, Princess L'Arachel! With Myrrh C Support *'Dozla:' Oh! You there, lassie. Are you lost? *'Myrrh:' I... I'm not lost. I'm traveling with Ephraim. I'm his...friend. *'Dozla:' Oho! In that case, you and I are allies, are we not? My name's Dozla. It's an honor to meet you! *'Myrrh:' Uh-huh... *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! You're a quiet lassie, aren't you? And you're so tiny, too. Seeing you takes me back to the days when Princess L'Arachel was a child. Tell me, lassie, how old are you? *'Myrrh:' ... It's impolite to ask a woman her age. That's what Ephraim says. I think you're being rude. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Aren't you the sassy one! You're still young. I don't think you need to worry about age just yet. *'Myrrh:' And how old are you? *'Dozla:' Me? I'm all of forty-seven years old. *'Myrrh:' And I am... 1,200 years old. Roughly. *'Dozla:' Huh? Gwah ha ha! Stop teasing me, lassie! You don't have to be shy. Just tell me how old you are. *'Myrrh:' I did. And I said I'm 1,200... Roughly. B Support *'Dozla:' Hrmph! Princess L'Arachel! Princess L'Arachel! Where are you? *'Myrrh:' ...... *'Dozla:' Oh, lassie. What luck meeting you here. Do you know where I might find Princess L'Arachel? *'Myrrh:' ...I do not. But that's not important. Where is Ephraim? *'Dozla:' If it's Prince Ephraim you're after, just follow the sounds of combat! There's no better way to motivate your troops than to stand by their side! *'Myrrh:' That L'Arachel person is probably with Ephraim. I saw her next to him speaking to him on quite familiar terms. For some reason, it made my chest feel...funny. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! It must be love! *'Myrrh:' Love? This feeling is...love? *'Dozla:' Mm. I've tasted the sweet and the sour that life serves up, and I know love. You, my dear, are in love with Princess L'Arachel! *'Myrrh:' I'm not so sure about that... A Support *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Are you all right, lassie? There's no need to worry. No matter how many enemies pop up, I'll protect you. *'Myrrh:' I appreciate it... I do feel safe when you're nearby... Somehow, you remind me of my father. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! I get that a lot! So tell me, little one, where is your father, anyway? *'Myrrh:' ...My father... ...... *'Dozla:' Er... What's wrong?! Did I ask something that I shouldn't have? I-I'm sorry, lassie. Please don't cry... *'Myrrh:' I'm not crying... I'm not crying... *'Dozla:' Ah! What do I do? Wait. Just think. I must have run across something like this before. When Princess L'Arachel was a babe, and she would begin to cry... She would tug on my beard! That would always make her happy. C'mon, lassie, grab a handful of my beard and give it a good, strong yank! *'Myrrh:' ...... You are strange, Dozla. *'Dozla:' What? *'Myrrh:' But you were worried about me. That makes me happy. You're a nice person after all. *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! You've stopped crying. Hm, that's a good thing. *'Myrrh:' Yes. Thank you. With Rennac C Support *'Rennac:' Ah... Why has fate chosen to treat me so cruelly? *'Dozla:' Ah, Rennac. You look so pleased to have been reunited with Princess L'Arachel. I'm glad we're all in one piece! *'Rennac:' You haven't changed, Dozla. Your ability to misread people still ruins all conversation. I am lamenting, old man! I am raging against my horrible misfortune! You're a vassal sworn to serve Princess L'Arachel. You're supposed to be here. I, however, am not. I'm temporary. Got it? I'm an employee! I am NOT a vassal! *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! You're just as interesting as ever. You're still hard to follow, but... *'Rennac:' This is not a conversation for you to enjoy, and it's not at all hard to follow! It's not that I don't enjoy being in this army, but traveling with her again... I mean, I haven't even been properly paid for the last job. *'Dozla:' Oh, so it's about money, is it? In that case, you've no worries, Rennac. All you have to do is see Princess L'Arachel safely back to Rausten. Once that's done, His Majesty will pay you any amount you desire. *'Rennac:' That's what I heard the last time, but do you have any idea how much I desire? When he hears it, His Majesty may very well explode! *'Dozla:' Hmm, so about 1,000 gold pieces? *'Rennac:' Huh? You can't even buy a proper blade for that price! *'Dozla:' What, 5,000 then? *'Rennac:' You've got the wrong number of zeroes, old man. *'Dozla:' Oh, my apologies. So you want 500 gold, eh? *'Rennac:' No! That's smaller! It cannot get smaller! I want more! It's 50,000! 50,000 gold! And I'll bend 50,000 ears to get it if I have to! Someone must listen! *'Dozla:' Oh, right. I understand! You need 50,000 ears, is that it? Very well, when we return to Rausten we'll get 50,000 people together! Wait...that's 100,000 ears. Well anyway, you'll have all the ears you need! *'Rennac:' It's just a figure of speech, old man. Bah! I was a fool to complain. B Support *'Rennac:' Life is...a fickle beast, is it not, old man? *'Dozla:' Why are you so solemn, Rennac? You can't win battles if you've no hope! *'Rennac:' This journey has taught me the hollowness and the transience of life's pleasures. Ah, to what end do we toil on this unforgiving earth? Why do we live? *'Dozla:' Why do we live? Well, if you're not alive, then you're dead, and... Er...if you're dead, then you can't eat, and... What was I saying? I think I must be getting hungry. I wonder what's for dinner. My belly's a-rumbling! *'Rennac:' It must be nice to have no worries other than what to eat, old man. And not just you, either. I'm sure that a certain young lady has nothing to worry about, either. *'Dozla:' What's that? Do you mean Princess L'Arachel? That girl believes the world will turn out just as she envisions it. I doubt if the word "worry" even has any meaning to her in the first place. *'Rennac:' What a completely envious position to be in. I may not look it now, but I'm the son of a wealthy Carcino merchant. I believed that you could move the world if you but had the gold. Money was everything, and with money, nothing was beyond my reach! I adored money! I loved money! You see? *'Dozla:' What good fortune for you that your father was a thriving merchant. *'Rennac:' That's just it... There are people who can do anything without any money at all... She's overbearing and egotistical, yet she has us all jumping through hoops. That's a skill normal people don't possess. *'Dozla:' That's Princess L'Arachel! She makes the impossible possible! You're with her because she made a deep impression on you, too, right? *'Rennac:' A deep impression? It's more like I'm in shock, and my brain's been frozen. *'Dozla:' What? Your brain's frozen? That'll never do! Did you forget to wear a hat? Let me at it. I'll thaw it out. *'Rennac:' Knock it off! I was speaking figuratively! You know? As in "not literally"? You're too strong to joke around like that! Stop it! *'Dozla:' Gwah ha ha! Just teasing you! *'Rennac:' Sigh... What a pair the two of you make... You know, you're the only one who can keep up with Princess L'Arachel, old man. A Support *'Dozla:' You know, Rennac. I was just thinking about something. These battles are tough on an old man like me. I might not make it through to see the end of this. *'Rennac:' Where did that come from? It better not be an omen. *'Dozla:' I want to see Princess L'Arachel in her wedding dress one day. That's my one wish in life: to see her happily wed. *'Rennac:' Telling me about it isn't going to make it happen. Trying to find a worthy prince who's willing to take Princess L'Arachel? That's no easy task to accomplish. *'Dozla:' If I end up food for the crows, if I cannot escort the princess home, I want you to take care of her for me. *'Rennac:' What? Why? No, I won't do it. You can't make me! Sorry, but NO! You're the vassal, old man. I'm nothing more than an escort, a thief. When this war's over, I'm going to collect my pay and then disappear. You got it? Once Princess L'Arachel settles down, she'll probably never leave Rausten again. It's got nothing to do with me. *'Dozla:' That's cold, Rennac... I'm disappointed. I'm sure she'll be so lovely. Princess L'Arachel, the bride... If I gently close my eyes, I can envision what a glorious spectacle it will be. *'Rennac:' If all you need is someone to listen, I'll play along. What kind of spectacle? *'Dozla:' The loving couple exchanging their sacred vows. The joyous citizens of Rausten! *'Rennac:' "Congratulations, Princess L'Arachel!" "Our condolences, Prince." *'Dozla:' The newlyweds will smile and wave as the royal coach passes through the crowds. Can you see the flowers? The silver and gold inlay and the gems glittering in the sun? *'Rennac:' What? They have a gem-encrusted coach? Now that's something I must see. I'll be on the street, waving a flag, then I'll race up and offer my congratulations! *'Dozla:' Would you really? That's happy news. Princess L'Arachel will be so surprised to see you running after them! *'Rennac:' Yeah, and then she'll look at me with that smug face and say, "Oh, Rennac. Whatever are you doing here? Come along! Fall in and follow us." *'Dozla:' And then Princess L'Arachel will set out across the continent on her honeymoon... I've got it! You'll be her guard on her honeymoon! Fantastic! That's wonderful! *'Rennac:' N-no! You're getting carried away! *'Dozla:' Now you're a true vassal to Princess L'Arachel, body and soul. Gwah ha ha! *'Rennac:' I've got a terrible feeling I'll never get away from Princess L'Arachel... Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts